Karkat In Wonderland
by Disguised Hope
Summary: Karkat falls down a mysterious hole and loses consciousness. He soon wakes up to find himself in wonderland. He soon finds out that all of his team mates are acting like characters from the story. Read on to see what each character acts as.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

It was a bright afternoon. Every troll was trolling the humans and everything was normal. A troll was pacing up and down the room with a tired expression on his face. He had not slept in quite a while. This trolls name was Karkat. Also known as the 'leader' of all trolls.

As Karkat was walking he was stopped by a female troll. She wore red shades and had a cane. Her horns were rather spiky and sharp. "H3Y K4RK4T, HOW 4R3 4R3 YOU?" the female troll asked in a mocking tone. Karkat couldn't help but glare at her. "TEREZI I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT. SO WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING THROUGH THAT ANNOYING MOUTH OF YOURS, LEAVE" He demanded passing her. Terezi couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Soon Karkat came face to face with another female troll. To Karkat she was one of his best friends, or at least was considered a friend. "Why Hello Karkat. You Look Rather Irritated" The troll said in a fine manner. "KANAYA.." he began feeling in no mood to talk. Kanaya saw this and nodded. Karkat continued to walk and found that Kanaya was following him. He didn't mind but a question lingered in his think pan. He ignored the feeling and stepped onto the pad. He teleported, but did not find himself in his hive. He was falling.

* * *

So what do you guys think?  
Sorry if there is swearing, but you know Karkat!

Stay tuned for more!  
_Disguised Hope


	2. Chapter 2: In Wonderland

Karkat awoke from unconsciousness. His head hurt but he ignored it, after rubbing it of course. He looked down and saw that he was wearing a pinstriped suit of some kind. "WHAT THE!" he shouted shooting upwards. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES" he muttered. His gaze wondered around the area he was in. There were beautifully coloured flowers and green trees.

Karkat walked around for a while and sighed. But then all of a sudden, he saw something jump from the shadows. It was a troll in a red and white outfit and red shades. It took Karkat a second to realize who it was. "TEREZI! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? AND WHERE ARE WE?!" he asked stomping towards her. Terezi just simply looked and Karkat and ran. "WAIT! TEREZI!" he shouted after her chasing after the running troll.

After lots of running Karkat got tired. He stopped and leaned downwards. His gaze focused on Terezi as she ran through some bushes and out of sight. Karkat sighed and cursed. After a moment of resting he began to wonder around the forest. A moment later he saw a pile of fresh towels beside a boulder.

His eyes looked up and he saw a familiar face. It was Equius. "EQUIUS, YOUR HERE TOO?" Karkat asked walking closer to him. As he neared Equius looked down at Karkat. His broken shades made it hard to guess if he was actually looking at him. "D- Yes I am here. And who might you be?" he asked in the polite manner he always used.

"ITS ME KARKAT. WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE YOU DONT KNOW ME?" he asked not so politely. Equius crossed his STRONG arms. "D- Sorry sir, but I STRONGLY believe that I have never seen you in my life" "YOUVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" Karkat shouted kicking at the ground. In his frustration Karkat stormed off leaving Equius to his sweating.


	3. Chapter 3: A cat girl

Karkat continued to wander through the forest. Until he looked up into a tree. There he saw a tailed troll. "NEPETA!" he shouted falling onto his rear. ":33 *AC spots a very lost boy* How do you know my name?" Nepeta asked in a cat like voice. She was curled up in the tree. Karkat shook his head. "NO TIME FOR THAT! HAVE YOU SEEN TEREZI ANYWHERE? SHE RAN OFF SOMEWHERE" he asked.

":33 *AC shakes her head at the question" No... But I did see a girl wearing red shades running along in that direction *AC points her tail towards a path* She looked like she was in a hurry. But she did not acknowledge this purrfect weather" Karkat looked in the direction the kitty loving troll was pointing to. He nodded to Nepeta and ran in the direction.

As Karkat ran through a bunch of tree branches and leaves he noticed a long table. A voice that he knew too well was talking. He poked his head out and saw three male trolls that he knew. As he neared the table the troll sitting at the end looked up from a bottle of Faygo.

The other two stopped and looked at Karkat. "WeLl WhAt Do We HaVe HeRe?" the main man asked with a questioning tone. He leaned forward and smiled. His face had clown make up drawn on. "GAMZEE?" Karkat asked tilting his head. The other sitting next to Gamzee was without a doubt Tavros. He was slouching in his seat by the look of it. "HeY wHy DoNt YoU sIt DoWn FrIeNd?" Gamzee asked as he got up and walked over to Karkat. He pushed Karkat into the seat and offered him some Faygo, which Karkat refused.

"uH HAPPY UNWRIGGLING DAY }:)" Tavros whispered to Karkat. "WHAT THE F**K IS AN UNWRIGGLING DAY?" Karkat demanded impatiently. Tavros slouched further into his seat. "don't be 2uch an a22hole..." Karkat heard another voice near by. It was Sollux. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Karkat asked pointing at Sollux.

"MaN, cAn EvErY mOtHeRfUcKeR cAlM dOwN" Gamzee said in a calm and ration voice. "fiine.." Sollux sighed and sat down. "OKAY, HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN TEREZI?" he asked after an eerie silence. "uH TEREZI?" Tavros was the first to question. "UGH, NEVER MIND. HAVE YOU SEEN A RED SPECKLED TROLL ANYWHERE?" Karkat asked simply. They all shook their heads.


End file.
